Stuffed Unicorns
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: Brittany sees a new student in second grade that would change her life forever.  Young!Brittana to present day, maybe later.  Rated T for language in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Brittana fic! It's only rated T for later in the fic. Enjoy!**

Second grade. Mrs. Collin's class. The year that changed everything.

Brittany Susan Pierce was a clueless child who was oblivious to everything. She hadn't made a single friend in all of elementary school, and she had no idea why. Her mom said it was because she was too nice for other kids, but she didn't believe that. Each and every girl she had ever talked to said she was stupid, and that was all the conversation she would ever have with them for the rest of her life. In kindergarten, Brittany would come home every week to her parents and cry because no one wanted to play with her on fun Friday. It was miserable. In 1st grade, she learned to get over it by bringing a stuffed unicorn to school – Bernie – and it seemed to take her mind off of the insults. Bernie was her only friend. It had been half a year of 2nd grade, and she did the same as she did in 1st grade. Keep her mouth shut the whole day unless she was talking to Bernie or Mrs. Barker wanted to speak to her.

Then, the day came. December 17th. They day that would change her life forever. Brittany had memorized the date from then to this day, and that's something big for her to remember.

A short Latina girl with long, flowing, black hair, stunning tan skin, and the most beautiful eyes stepped into the class. Brittany's eyes went straight to the new girl. And so did everyone else's in the class.

Mrs. Collins said, "Alright, class, we have a new student to our class. Her name is—"

The mysterious girl cut her off. "Santana Lopez. I moved from Columbia five years ago, and just two months ago I moved from Florida."

The teacher, stunned, said quietly, "Just pick a seat anywhere." Most of the kids screamed "Me! Me! Sit next to me!" Brittany was confused why in school other students are so obsessed with being best friends with the new students.

As she began to wander off, the new girl (Santana, was it?) asked, "Can I sit here?" She was right next to Brittany, and she already had her stuff on the desk next to her.

"Um, sure," Brittany squeaked. This was the first time anyone had ever asked her if they could sit next to her. this was the first time anyone but her parents said something nice to her.

Santana sat down and glanced over at Brittany's unicorn. "I like your unicorn."

A slight smile spread across Brittany's face. "Thanks," she said softly. Now it had been the first time someone her age had complimented her. Wow. It looked like this Santana girl actually wanted to be her friend.

"Hey, what's your name?" Santana asked.

"Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce."

"That's a really pretty name, Brittany." Santana seemed so much more confident than Brittany. She seemed like the one who was the most popular in classes and everyone loved to talk to. And Brittany was the opposite. But it looked like Santana had chosen her to sit next to.

"I like yours, too."

"Class, we need to continue our lesson with sentences, so settle down."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany went home that day happier than usual. She had spent all of recess talking to Santana instead of her usual play dates with Bernie. She found out that Santana was a gymnast and she sometimes liked to sing, but barely. Brittany told Santana that she had tried gymnastics when she was 4, but it never worked out, and how she didn't have any friends. When Santana found out about this, she immediately said, "I'll be your friend."

That one sentence made Brittany the happiest she had ever been in years. Someone had finally told her that they'd be her friend. She skipped to the carpool line with Santana, and her mom saw the both of them together. She was confused at first.

Brittany got into the car and told her mom all about Santana. How she was from Columbia, how she's a super good gymnast, and how she's the nicest girl she has ever talked to. Ever.

"That's amazing, sweetie! I'm so glad that you have a new friend," Brittany's kind mom said. She beamed as she thought of Santana the whole car ride home. Now she had someone in her life that would make her smile, not including Bernie or her parents.

It was only a month later, and Brittany and Santana were inseparable. They had play dates almost every afternoon; they could talk about almost anything with each other. What type of TV shows they liked to watch, how they felt about Mrs. Collins, and the types of toys they played with. They had sleepovers every weekend. Whenever Brittany saw her only friend, she got this weird feeling in her stomach. Not a bad one, though. It was a good one, or at least she thought. She had told her mom about that weird feeling, and she said that it just meant you were excited to see her. And it was obvious that Brittany was excited to see Santana.

Every day, other kids in their class would try to get Santana to be their friend, but she never accepted. She said that all my friend slots are taken because Brittany's giant heart is filled them up. The naïve child was so confused why Santana had picked her to be her best friend. She wasn't anything special, just an average blonde girl with massive imagination.

Santana knew when the two became best friends. In her mind, when friends start calling people nicknames, they're finally best friends.

It was just an average day when she asked, "Hey, Brittany, can I call you Britt?"

"Yeah, Santana. I like it. But can I call you San if you call me Britt?"

"Of course."

It was exactly four months later than the day they met. April 17th. Santana was just walking down the hallway, holding hands with Brittany, because that's what best friends do, right? A boy, who looked like he was in 5th grade, called the two girls "fags". They both had no idea what that meant, and it didn't mean much to them at the moment. And when Brittany went home to ask her mom, it still wasn't a big deal. But it would turn into one in a few years.

"Hey, mommy, what does fag mean?" Brittany asked as she and her mom walked in the door of their house from school. Her mom had a terrible look on her face, almost like she was about to cry.

"Honey, where did you hear this word?"

"Um, well this guy who looked older called me and San fags because we were holding hands. I don't get it."

"Oh… Brittany. Okay. You know how Daddy and I love each other? Well sometimes a girl and a girl can love each other. And so can a boy and a boy. And the word fag *she shuddered as she said the word* is just a bad way of saying it. Remember, Brittany, please, never say that word."

"Okay, I think I get it. But the guy said it like it was terrible, what's wrong with it?"

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong with liking someone of the same gender. But some people, just, think it's a horrible thing to do. And still, to this day, I'm not completely sure why."

"Okay, mommy. Thanks!" Brittany skipped up her stairs to call Santana and tell her everything her mom had just told her.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah, Britt, I'm here. So did you ask your mom about that word?"

"Yeah, and she said that it was when a girl and a girl loved each other or a boy and a boy loved each other and for some reason some people don't like it and I don't really know why and it's not a big deal to me so… yeah."

"Oh. That's it? Okay then. I guess we'll be fine, Britt."

"Hey, since my mom said that it's when two girls love each other, I just wanted to say, that I love you. In the best friend way." Brittany could practically hear the smile on Santana's face.

"I love you, too. And in the best friend way."

**End of chapter 1! Did you like it? I really like when people review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

Two and a half years had passed since Brittany and Santana met. And things were going wonderfully. They were still each other's best friends. They still did everything together and talked about everything together. They still loved each other, in the best friends way of course. They got way closer in the time that had passed, though. The summer before 5th grade, they went on almost every vacation together and if they were at home, they slept over at each other's houses no matter what. Instead of just sitting next to each other while watching Disney movies, they started to cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms. The feeling that Brittany had felt whenever she was with Santana grew stronger and stronger every day, and now it seemed like it was going to burst out of her stomach. Santana had started to feel the same feeling, too. And after the day they found out that girls could be together, they forgot about the whole thing. They were best friends, and that's all that mattered.

Santana still didn't have many friends. She had a few, but she only talked to them occasionally in school mainly because they made fun of Brittany… still.

The first day of 5th grade came, and it seemed like everything was the same since the last day of 4rd grade. Once the best friends came in the class, holding hands, the students continued to talk about the new amusement park that just opened and what they did over the summer. They both sat down in the back of the classroom right next to each other. An awkward silence went over the class as their new teacher stepped through the doorway.

"Hello, class, my name is Ms. Gilbert, and I am going to be your 4th grade teacher." She said it so calmly and softly, which made it seem like she was going to be one of those teachers who didn't care if the students were messing around and wasn't that good of a teacher. But the whole class didn't seem to care. Ms. Gilbert sat down in her seat and began to take roll.

Brittany still carried around Bernie, even though she knew she didn't need him anymore. But just in case, if one day Santana decided to ditch her, she had Bernie. And she seemed to do just fine with him. But she did need Santana. Especially in 5th grade, when people start to get all hormonal.

The first week of school went by swiftly. The two thought that 5th grade would be super hard, but with Ms. Gilbert, everything was easy. She spent most of the day texting on her cell phone, and she always had a huge smile on her face whenever she was doing it. Brittany thought, _maybe she's texting someone she loves. I smile like that whenever I'm with San._

As more weeks flew, Brittany realized people were changing. A lot. When guys and girls could easily talk to each other last year, it had turned into an awkward 'hello' and nothing more. Gossip was traveling everywhere in the grade, and it was scary how fast it got to everyone. Girls were beginning to betray their friends and going for someone totally unexpected. As everything was changing around the curious blonde and short Hispanic, they had seemed to of not changed. They were still the same best friends they were a month ago. And they weren't affected at all by what was happening around them.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

One day, around the end of the year, Brittany and Santana were together, outside, sitting in the yard of Santana's house. They had been coming here every time they needed to talk about something serious since a month after they met. It was peaceful, quiet, and beautiful.

"Hey, B, I need to talk to you about something." Santana's face was the most serious it had ever been in a very long time.

"What is it?"

"Well remember that time when your mom told you how two girls can love another?"

"Um, I think so. But hey, we love each other, right?"

"In the best friend's way, right."

"Then what is it, S?"

"I think now it's turning into something, something more than the best friends way. I don't really know how to say this."

"San, I'm confused. What do you mean, _more_?"

"I mean that I think it's turning into the sort of love that your mom and dad share. Something _bigger._ I keep getting these weird feelings in my stomach whenever I see your face, for the past year, and they keep growing and growing. I asked my mom what that meant, and he said that it meant I love someone. Not just the best friend's way. But in the soul mates way." Santana's eyes were getting a little watery, and Britt scooted over to hug her.

"Don't cry, S, don't cry. But I still don't get it. Soul mates?"

"Britt, soul mates means that we're destined for each other. Forever. That nothing can ever pull us apart. That we'll be with each other and love each other for the rest of our lives."

"But I thought that's what was going to happen with us, right? We're going to ride off on a unicorn and fly together to a secret world and live there forever. So why are you crying?"

"I… just… I'm still not really sure."

Brittany hugged her tighter, and Santana lay her head on her best friend's shoulder. Santana thought, _It's 5__th__ grade. We're only 11. I don't even think these feelings are true. But, what if they are? I mean, I knew Britt was the right one right when I locked eyes with her. I knew we'd be friends forever. But I never knew it would turn into, well, this!_

She shook the thought out of her mind.

"Hey, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that we'll be together. It's usually better without feelings, right?" Santana said.

"Right, S."

Santana got up and helped Brittany up out of the grass, too. They both had grass stains on their white shorts, but they didn't care. They ran off into the house together, and Mrs. Lopez gave them homemade lemonade and fresh chocolate-chip cookies.

**I hope I'm getting 5****th**** grade brittana right. I'm trying to relate the kids in 5****th**** grade to my 5****th**** grade year, but I barely remember it. Well, next chapter will be middle school, and that'll be easier. I really like people who review. Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving on to middle school brittana, where things get more angsty (at the end of the chapter, the beginning is cute and sweet). You guys like angst, right? Well I do. Especially writing it. Warning: this chapter is extremely long. Well, maybe not for you, but it took me three hours to write and it's 7 pages in my word document. Enjoy!**

November 11th. 6th grade. The day that would change everything for the two girls for years to come. But before anything life changing could happen for the best friends, something else had to happen before.

The summer after 5th grade, Brittany and Santana decided to go on a trip together, just like last summer. It would only be Brittany's mom, herself, and Santana. They had decided to go to the Pierce's beach house in a beach in South Carolina. They were both extremely excited about the trip. They were going to swim, play games, watch movies, and tan so they could impress the new students for their first year of middle school.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

After a long, but fun ten-hour drive, the three girls arrived to a cozy but beautiful beach house that was right next to the ocean. Once they looked over to the sandy shore, there was only a couple of people. Santana thought, _This is going to be the best week of my life. I just know it. _They all pulled their bags out of the trunk and lugged them into the door.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Santana said in awe, looking at the lovely beach paintings and antique furniture. The Pierce girls just smiled and hauled their suitcases and the Latina followed. Mrs. Pierce showed the girls their room. There were two twin beds, a small bedside table, a dresser, and a T.V. on top of the dresser. The mother let them settle in, and Santana looked over the small room.

"Mmm, nice and cozy," Santana said."

Brittany asked in confusion, "That's good, right?"

"Of course, of course, Britt. The cozier, the better!"

They began to unpack their clothes and put them in the dresser.

Mrs. Pierce yelled up the stairs "Girls, I'm going to cook pizzas, what kind do you want?"

"Extra cheese!" They both screamed in unison, dying of laughter.

"Hey, San, do you wanna watch a movie tonight? We should do it every night, after all, we do have our own T.V. up here. We can watch whatever we want!"

"Of course, B! I'm not sure what yet, but I know it's going to be amazing." They both giggled and thought about how amazing this trip was going to be. Spending every second with each other, laughing over anything and everything, and being able to talk to each other until 2 in the morning every night? Yeah, this was going to be the best vacation ever.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

"Thanks so much for the pizza, Mrs. Pierce!" Santana said.

"No problem," she replied. "Now you girls go upstairs and watch a movie or something, after all, you do have a T.V. up there. I'll be down in my room watching some other movie you girls can't watch."

"Okay!" The two best friends ran up the stairs, racing each other.

Santana said, "I think we should watch Mean Girls! I saw my older sister watching it, and it looks so good."

"Wait, what movie is that?" Brittany asked.

"Um, let's see, it's about this new girl who comes from South Africa and there's this group that's all mean, yeah, not super sure, but I wanna see it so badly."

"Okay, I'm fine with that." The blonde picked up the remote and turned on the television, and searched the guide for "Mean Girls". "Oh, look, the next showing is in three minutes. Wow, we're lucky. Rachel McAdams and Lindsay Lohan, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Instead of one girl going on one bed, they both got onto one of the small twin beds and lay down on their stomachs. Brittany clicked select, and the opening credits began.

Throughout the movie, Brittany kept asking Santana things like what "butter your muffin" and "half virgin" meant, and because Santana has an older sister, she answered every single question.

By the end of the movie, both girls were in the exact same positions as they were before. There were slight smiles on their faces showing that the movie was better than they expected.

"Hey, San, if I were to be a character in this movie, I'd think I'd be Karen." Brittany said.

"Yeah, definitely true, B, she's so cute!" Brittany blushed and giggled at the same time. Santana continued, "I think I'm Regina."

"But, no, S! Regina's really mean and she hurts people's feelings all the time, you don't do that! You're the nicest person I know!" Brittany's voice had a hint of anger in it.

"Yeah, true, but, Regina is the H.B.I.C., and that's what I am too. Oh, Britt, H.B.I.C. stands for head beyotch in charge."

"Oh yeah, heh. Well, I really liked that movie. That's _definitely _a movie I'll be re-watching every few months." They both smiled at each other, and got under the covers of the same bed.

Santana said, "Hey, it's only 10:00, so I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"Well, stuff, I guess. Anything."

The two girls talked for hours about the most random things. What 6th grade was going to be like, will other people in middle school actually like Brittany, and what they were going to do for the rest of the week. Then, the big topic hit Santana like a bullet.

"Hey, San, who do you like? And not just like. I mean _like_ like." Santana squealed of terror inside her head. It already happened? The question where the best friend asks the other best friend who they like?

Instead of spilling all of her feelings to Brittany, she instead asked, "No, you tell me first. Who do _you _like?"

Santana never would've thought that her best friend was scared, too, and that she had the same feelings as herself. But it was true; Brittany had to lie to answer the question.

"Um, you know that new guy Puck? I guess he's kinda cute. But really, it's barely anything." Brittany was trembling waiting for Santana's reply.

"Yeah, I guess I can see the appeal." Santana was still pondering if she should tell the one she loved the truth.

"Now you have to tell me who you like now!"

'_To tell the truth and be honest about myself but face the consequences, or to not tell the truth and live a lie for a while but having everything be okay?_' ran through Santana's mind.

About a month later that day when she talked to Brittany about how she actually loved her, she asked her 16-year-old sister, Gina, about the topic. It was scary how much she knew about it. That yes, two girl's can actually love each other and how the majority still doesn't accept it and how at her high school, if you were gay, it really sucked to be living in Ohio. And then Santana said how she thinks that she might be gay, and how she told Brittany, but they just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But Gina told her younger sister to not put it to the side. This was something important.

That night, Gina told her, "Feelings are always better in a relationship, romantic or not. And if you think you love Brittany more than a friend, you need to tell her. And not just in a "yeah, I think our love is bigger than that" way, you need to be clear about it. Because you know what sucks? Being confused about a relationship. And I bet Brittany's so confused right now even if she's not showing it. Just, please tell her. And tell her some of the things I said so she's not confused, okay? I really just want the both of you to be happy."

Santana had never loved her sister so much before that moment. She hugged her the strongest she's ever hugged anyone in her life (besides Brittany), and began to cry.

"San? Did you hear me? Are you sleeping?" Brittany asked as Santana moved back from a recent flashback to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"So. Who do you like?"

"Britt, there's something I need to tell you. Remember that day in April when I told you how I loved you? But I also said that it's better without feelings? Well I realized, that it's always better with feelings. B, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I really wanna be with you for the rest of my life, and if you ever got hurt, I would never be the same. Britt, you're the one that I _like _like. But it's not _just _like. It's love. And yeah, we're only 11, but sometimes, you just know, right? And we're definitely soul mates. I knew right when we locked eyes, and yes, we were only 8, but I could tell that we'd be together forever. Maybe just in the look in your eyes told me to sit next to you, or how your hair kind of curled at the end. Please say you love me back. _Please._" Santana was now crying, and it looked like Brittany was about to cry as well.

Brittany let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't alone. "Santana, I love you too. I lied about Puck, I actually think his mohawk makes him look ugly. I do wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and not just in the friends way. I wanna be with you. Forever." Santana was now crying tears of joy. She was so glad that she felt the same way.

"Can I kiss you?" Santana asked.

"Y-yeah. I would like that."

They both got up to where they were sitting on the bed, they leaned in, slowly closed their eyes, and soon their lips were touching. A burst of happiness and adrenaline rushed through the two girl's bodies. Santana saw fireworks while she was kissing Brittany, and the other had an weird feeling in her stomach, but it was way stronger than the other times. And it didn't feel like she was sick. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

They both leaned away and nervously smiled.

"That was… amazing. Probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened in my life," Santana said. Brittany eagerly nodded in agreement.

Brittany looked over at the clock, and it was already 1.

"Wow, we should sleep…" Brittany said.

Santana nodded and they both got under the covers of the bed they were sitting on and quickly fell asleep.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

The rest of the week went by better than expected. Nothing was awkward between both of them, it was almost the same, except for the fact that they loved each other. Mrs. Pierce hadn't realized anything was going on. Yet.

Before middle school started, Brittany and Santana wondered if they should actually tell people they were dating. It seemed weird to use that word in 6th grade, maybe they should just say "in love". They had a whole hour discussion on everything people would call them – Santana said that Gina told her 6th graders learn _everything _in the summer before, mostly from their ignorant parents. They actually didn't care about it too much. What's the worst that could happen? After all, these kids were only 10-11.

The first day came, and Brittany and Santana walked down the hall holding hands. They did this all the time in elementary school, but it was different now. Familiar faces, as well as new ones, stared at the two girls, most looking disgusted, some looking hopeful. Yep. It was true that 6th graders do change completely after the summer after 5th grade. The couple walked to their lockers without paying any attention to the people surrounding them, which were right next to each other, and smiled. It was just like elementary school. Even though people always looked at their friendship, they never looked at the people.

The school day went by with similar behavior from students. Glares, snickers, or even some people called them "dykes" or "faggots" whenever they held hands or even hugged. It didn't bother them yet, though. Well, at least they weren't showing it.

By the end of the day, the two met at their lockers to grab their book bags.

"So, Britt, how do you like middle school?"

"I mean, it's really weird because everyone's so different than last year, it's kind of scary. But other than that, I love it. What about you?"

"Yeah, same for me."

Then, the day came. November 11th, 2005. Brittany and Santana _never _kissed at school, but what they loved to do was kiss at home. They always went up to their rooms to kiss for a while, then they'd talk about anything. It always made the other feel better. Yeah, they were only in 6th grade, but that wasn't gonna stop them from doing what they loved.

So the day, November 11th, they decided to quickly kiss in the hallway, hoping nobody, especially the teachers saw them so they wouldn't get in trouble, just like any straight couple would by kissing in the hallway. As they kissed, an 8th grade boy saw them, ran over to them, grabbed them by the shirts, and pushed them into a room. The girls were extremely scared, but since he was older, they decided to not fight back.

"Did I, wait one second, did I just see two dykes kissing? In the hallway? In front of my sensitive eyes?" The older boy was laughing sarcastically with it, making him even scarier than he already was. "You know that that's too much for me to handle. Did you know that I have a disease that if I ever see two girl faggots kissing, I'll get closer to my death? So basically, you're going to kill me with your lesbian acts?" The boy was way to sarcastic for both of their likings, but they were so scared that they still decided to not say one word. "I'm fucking serious right now! Do you think I'm scared of some young little 6th grade girls? Do you think that you can—"

Santana had had too much. "Shut the fuck up! Yeah, I'm in 6th grade. Yeah, I just kissed someone that I love. Maybe you look stronger, but I can definitely use my words."

"You went WAY too far, little girl. Do you even know who I am? I don't think you should fuck with me."

"Now listen, here, I'm from a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent. And I don't like to be treated like a little girl. Now you better back off, or I'm gonna go all Lima Heights."

*BOOM*

Brittany fell to the floor with blood gushing out of her nose, obviously created by the 8th grade douchebag. He quickly ran out of the room, and Santana was yelling mean words that were in Spanish to the boy. "VETE A LA MIERDA, PUTA!" Santana was uncontrollably sobbing, Brittany passed out, and a teacher running through the door.

"What the hell happened?"

**OH. WELL THAT WAS LONG. **

**Don't you just love Gina! FOUR FOR YOU, GINA LOPEZ, YOU GO, GINA LOPEZ.**

**I really hope this is realistic. Even if it's not, it's still good, so… yeah.**

**I don't know why I chose Mean Girls for the movie, maybe just because it's one of my favorites.**

**Oh, vete a la mierda, puta, means fuck you, bitch, well according to google translate. **

**And it'll probably be soon until the next time I update because I have a three day weekend! **

**Please, please, PLEASE review. This chapter was really long and I want to see if I wrote it well and if you guys liked it. And it took me 3 hours to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a quick updater when I have a 3-day-weekend! This chapter is going to be ANGSTY. Enjoy!**

The 7th grade male teacher, Mr. Rheinhart, stood at the door of the room in astonishment. All he knew was that a 6th grade girl was on the floor with blood running out of her nose, and another 6th grade girl was sobbing hysterically, almost looking like she couldn't breathe.

Under her muffled tears, Santana said, "Th-the boy punched her in the face and now she's on the floor and—"

"Sshh, calm down. Do you know who the boy was?" asked the kind teacher.

"N-no," Santana said. "All I know is that he's in 8th grade." Santana began to cry all over again once she looked over at Brittany. The innocent blonde was passed out from the pressure of the hit and the loss of blood.

"Okay, honey, we're going to get this girl to the nurse, and you're going to come to my room once you're actually able to explain to me what happened. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Now go on to the bathroom to settle down." Santana was shocked at how nice the teacher was; every other teacher she had wasn't this friendly.

The latina did as she was told. She ran to the bathroom, hoping nobody would see her, and she looked in the mirror with blood shot eyes. _You can do this, Santana. Brittany'll be fine, and everything will go back to normal, _she thought. She grabbed a paper towel, wiped her eyes, and ran out the bathroom to look for the teacher that helped her. After roaming the 7th grade hallway for a couple of minutes, she saw him next to the water fountain.

He kindly greeted himself. "Hi, I'm Mr. Rheinhart, a 7th grade math teacher, and what's your name?"

"Santana." He led her to his office, and he sat down behind the desk and she sat down on one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk.

"Okay, Santana, tell me what happened. More so, tell me why the boy punched your friend."

"Well, it's a super long story, but I'd rather be doing this than being in science. Well anyways, Brittany, that's her name, and I, are… well, dating. We decided to over the summer before 6th grade, we've known each other since 2nd grade, so—"

"Wait. You're only 12, and you're dating? Is that what kids do nowadays? Well anyways, go on."

Santana was shocked how he didn't say anything how it was two girls, just how young they are. She was also surprised how much she was telling a teacher she had known for 10 minutes. "Well, anyways, we always like to hold hands down the halls, or hug, or whatever and people always call us names or glare, which really doesn't bother me or her. But today, we decided to quickly kiss each other, and I guess this 8th grader saw us. He clearly hated gays, so he decides to be super mean about it, and I don't just mean names, I mean the extremely rude mean, then I can't take it anymore and start fighting back with words, and he gets so mad that I guess, he, punches Brittany. Without even knowing. And I guess it was so hard that she passes out, and, well, yeah. That's what happened."

The teacher could barely speak. They were in middle school, for god's sake! How much drama could happen here? "Wow. Oh, god, I'm so sorry. But it's very important to find out who this guy is, so do you know a little description of what he looked like?"

"Um, let's see, he had very short, brown hair, a huge head, brown eyes, and I think he was wearing some sort of football jersey."

"Oh god. Don't tell me you're talking about… Dave Karofsky. I had him last year, he's probably the worst student that will ever live at this middle school. He's always doing this stuff, being mean to kids and hurting them. He just has that reputation. I'll be sure to find him, and ask him about this. Even if he denies, there's some way we'll get it out of him."

"Okay. But wait, is Brittany okay?"

"She's still in the clinic, but the bleeding has stopped and she should be awake soon. You can go check on her now, if you'd like."

Once she heard the teacher say she could see Brittany, Santana ran out of the office to the clinic.

"Excuse me? Can I see Brittany Pierce?"

The polite nurse replied, "Yes, she's in the second room. Go ahead."

Santana walked to the room, and she saw Brittany sitting up with a huge bruise on her eye trailing down to her nose, and she looked dizzy. Once she saw Santana, a huge smile spread across her face.

"San!" she yelled. They embraced for a good ten seconds, then they let go and Santana sat next to the blonde on the bed.

"B, I'm so sorry. That boy, he was a douche bag. A huge one. But now everything's going to be okay."

"Wait, S, what even happened?"

"An 8th grade boy, possibly by the name of Dave Karofsky, I think, punched you in the face. That's why you have a huge bruise on your eye and why you feel a little loopy. You passed out for a good 15 minutes."

"But, but why?"

"He was bitching about how stupid we were for being gay, so I got really angry, and he did too so he punched you. I really hate that guy. No one ever touches my Britt Britt but me!" She leaned in to kiss the bruised girl, and she kissed back. They separated, smiling. "I think you should get home. How are you supposed to even think in this state?"

Brittany nodded, hugged Santana goodbye, and the latina left the room to go to math.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany decided she was going to go to Santana's house after a full day of doing nothing but watching Woody Woodpecker cartoons. Her mom gladly drove her, and in less than five minutes, she was knocking on Santana's door.

The welcoming face of Mrs. Lopez appeared. "Hey, sweetie, why don't you come on in? Santana's upstairs." Brittany slowly stepped up the stairs of the Lopez's house, and soon she was in Santana's room.

"Hey, B, what are you doing here? I thought that you'd still be hurt from the punch that you wouldn't wanna go anywhere."

"Well, I thought I'd come here. Because I love you." They both sat down on Santana's bed, knowing that they'd be talking for hours.

Brittany decided to kiss Santana, that's usually what happens before they talk. Instead of kissing back, Santana backed away, like she didn't want a kiss, which was extremely unusual.

"San, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, I'm not in the mood."

"Really? Because you're _always _in the mood. What's up?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess that that 8th grade guy really annoyed me. I never get upset about things like this, Britt, but this time it was way too much."

"S, what do you mean?"

Santana began to tear up. She knew what she was going to say was going to rip Brittany's heart apart, and she couldn't stand having the one she loved like that. But she also couldn't stand getting loaded with shit constantly just because she loved another girl. "Britt, I don't think that we should, um, let people know about us. That Karofsky kid really killed me inside. I can't let anyone doing that do my girl! We can still be together, just we can't tell anyone about it. Including our parents."

Santana couldn't even look at the terrible expression on Brittany's face. It looked like she just watched a puppy die. "But, but S! We're supposed to love each other forever and ever and we wouldn't care what other people would think because all that mattered was that we loved each other!"

"B, calm down. I can't stand saying this to you. It kills me inside. But do you realize that that was just the beginning? Of what Karofsky did to us? We're only in middle school! Imagine high school! That's when people get so fucking ignorant and mean that they'll do _anything _to ruin the day of someone they don't accept. I just don't want to go through that daily pain. I bet that kid's spreading it around right now, that we kissed. Do you realize how much shit we're going to get? But remember, I still love you. And I'll love you forever. Until I die. Actually, I'll love you when I'm in heaven. Just, please say you're okay with this. I don't want to lose you."

"If you can't show the world that we're together, I can't be with you. Well I can be your best friend, but I can't love you like I did. I'm sorry, San, but if you don't tell people, then you'll go out with other people and I want you all to myself! So either stay how we were, or just be best friends. And nothing more."

"B-but, Britt, I can't handle it anymore! And I need you more than anything else in this world! Just, please, don't do this."

"S, it's either out and proud or not out and best friends. Tell me when you choose."

Brittany left the room, with tears running down her face, and trying not to make eye contact with the Lopez family. Luckily, they were all watching T.V., so she managed to get out of the house without attracting attention. She began to run, everything was getting blurry with the tears in her eyes. Soon, she became dizzy, everything was spinning around her, and the next thing she remembered was that she was lying in her bed at 7:08.

Brittany later found out that while she was running, she fainted right next to her house, fortunately. Her mom immediately saw her and ran outside to bring her to her bed. And now, an hour had passed. She weirdly remembered everything that had just happened at Santana's house, and she couldn't think about the latina's name without sobbing.

"Honey, you just got a text from Santana." Mrs. Pierce came in with Brittany's cell phone, and put it on the desk next to her.

She knew exactly what the text was. She was so scared to open it, but she had to figure out what would happen for the two girls. She clicked open.

_B, I'm so sorry, but I've made a decision. We can't let people know about "us". And before anything changes, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. More than anything in this world._

**Sorry for you all that wanted a happy story. After all, angst is one of the genres for this fic! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, but it was only 3 days, so not too bad. And now, I present you, chapter 5!**

Brittany's eyes kept going over the same words in the text she received two minutes ago. "I love you". Soon, the realization finally hit her. She couldn't be with Santana anymore. The only person she actually needed in her life. She couldn't handle it anymore, and soon tears streamed out of her eyes and down her face into the pink her mom heard the first sob, she came running into Brittany's room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is it something Santana said? Shh, I'm here. Just tell me all about it, if you want to." Brittany was thankful for her kind mother, but right now she really didn't want to talk to her. But she always told her mom _everything_. Except for the fact that she was gay. She said she tripped down the stairs at school instead of Karofsky punching her. She made a promise with Santana to not tell her they were together… yet. They were too young. But now, she wanted to spill every feeling she had for her whole life. She didn't care if it took the whole night. She just needed someone to love at the moment, and that wasn't going to be Santana. Her only option was her mom.

Once Brittany's tears finally began to cease, she started to speak. "Okay, mom, there's something I need to tell you. And it's very important, and I've been hiding it for almost half a year now."

"Honey, what is it? Remember, you can tell me anything."

"I'm… gay." At first, Mrs. Pierce was shocked. But soon after, her surprised expression turned into a comforting one, and she hugged her daughter the tightest she has in her life.

"Sweetheart, remember, my job is to love you no matter what happens in your life. And I love you even more for telling me. And I'll be here with you through thick and thin, however many people bully you, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll be there. I promise. I love you, Brittany."

Brittany's sad expression immediately turned into a happy one. She loved her mom's comforting hugs and how loving she was to her already 12-year-old daughter. Soon, she remembered there was another part to the story she hadn't told her mother yet. "Oh, mom, there's also something else I need to tell you. I wasn't crying because I'm gay. I'm crying because… well, it's a long story. I have to start from the beginning."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so since this summer, remember, at the beach? Well, Santana and I have been, dating, if that's even the right word. Or maybe I should just say that we love each other, because really dating is going out on dates and that's not what we're doing. So anyways, we've been showing that we're in love at school, and today, I really didn't fall down the stairs at school. This mean 8th grader didn't like how Santana and I are gay, so he got really mad and punched me in the face. That's why I have this huge bruise on my eye. And while I was at Santana's house, she said she couldn't handle all the consequences of letting people know about us, so she said we needed to keep our love private. But I didn't accept that, I said that she needed to choose between being out or just being friends, so that's why I fell in the yard, I was running and crying. And the text I just got, that was her decision. And it said that we can't let people know and—" her cries stopped her from talking anymore. She sobbed, "I just don't know wh-what to do! I _need _her, mom, and now she's, she's gone!"

"Oh, honey, wow, I'm so sorry, here, come here, I'm here for you. Ssshh, Mommy's here." Brittany put her head into her mom's chest and wept. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry any longer.

Soon, it was already 11, so Brittany had to sleep. Her mom told her that everything was going to be okay, it'll be better in the morning. But she _knew_ it wasn't going to be. She wouldn't even be able to talk to or even look at Santana without crying. They were only going to be friends. For the rest of their lives.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Santana read over the text 20 times before she clicked send. _Is this the right thing to do? Will Britt actually be my friend?_ Once she clicked the send button, she began to sob in the chair in her room. She officially wasn't with Brittany. She couldn't tell people that she loved her, even though she did. She couldn't kiss her anymore after school, even though she longed it every day. And worst of all, she could never talk to Brittany in the same way. Ever again. She didn't realize how loud she was crying until her mom came in the doorway.

"Santanita, are you okay?"

Santana tried to stop her crying so her mom wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. "Si, Mama, I'm fine. No really, I am."

"I know when my hija is fine and when she's not. And I know that right now, she's definitely not fine. What's up?"

"But, I can't tell you. Britt and I promised to not tell anyone."

"Santana, tell me. I won't tell anyone. And I won't judge, I promise."

"Okay, fine. You swear not to tell anyone? Not even Papi?" Mrs. Lopez nodded her head in agreement, so Santana began to speak. "Mom, I'm a lesbian. Just like my aunt. I told Gina a while ago, and she told me I shouldn't hide it, so now I'm finally telling you."

"Oh, honey, I've known for a while. Since last year, I knew the way you looked into Brittany's eyes, something was up. And remember, I'll love you no matter who you choose to love. If it's Brittany, some other guy, or anyone else, you can't choose who you love."

"Thank you _so much_. But, Mama, I also need to tell you something else. Yes, I do love Brittany. You were right. And we've been kinda giving off hints at school, just holding hands or whatever, and this guy came up to us and started yelling because we were gay, and he punched Brittany. And I couldn't handle the rest of my life to be filled with this crap, so I told Britt that we can't tell people about us, but she blew me off because she wanted to be out or to just be friends. And I told her that we couldn't be together, and just, god, life _really _sucks, doesn't it?" Santana began to cry again, almost harder than Brittany did when she told her mom everything. She just wanted Brittany by her side, holding her, hugging her, kissing her, _dear god_, she just wanted to kiss her. But because of one simple sentence, that wasn't going to happen.

"Santana, oh, come here. I don't want my baby being upset. I love you." Santana cried on her mother's shoulder, thinking that everything will be okay. But it won't. Nothing would be the same.

"Mama, I want her so badly. But do you realize how terrible it is to get taunted daily? It was just the beginning today. I can't even imagine what'll happen later." The latina never imagined herself telling her mom all of this. She rarely even talked to her; it was usually Gina who she talked to. But now, her mom sure was making her feel just a little better. Who knew what a hug could do to someone?

After hours of sobbing, she finally went to bed, thinking everything was going to be okay, even though it wasn't. She wished she could just sleep forever, and dream. Dream of what would happen if everyone was nice and she could have Brittany, and everything would be perfect. She knew it wasn't possible, but at least she could imagine for a little.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

The rest of middle school flew by. A week later, Brittany and Santana started to talk again, but now just as friends. People soon forgot that they used to be dating. They both joined the cheerleading team in 8th grade, and became some of the most popular girls in school. They lived each day like nothing was wrong, but really, there was. They truly lived each day in misery, crying whenever they were alone. But if they were to be the top dogs of the school, they couldn't show that.

High school came, and Santana started dating Puck, while Brittany dated another football jock. Santana forgot Gina's words of wisdom and decided everything was better without feelings, and Brittany followed. Their relationships just consisted of sex, and maybe a few dates at Breadstix. They almost completely forgot about their short romance with each other, so finally talking got back to normal. Their friendship was now almost identical to the one they had in 3rd grade, but now just a high school version. They talked about everything and anything together, and if they weren't with their boyfriends, they were either at cheer practice or with each other. Occasionally, they would slightly remember how they loved each other, but soon after shrugged it off, like it didn't mean a thing.

In 10th grade, they joined Glee club. Once Santana finally showed Brittany her singing, and told her that she could definitely do it, they immediately joined. Most of the kids in the group were the under dogs, they had barely any friends, and were constantly made fun of. But Brittany and Santana were still the H.B.I.C.'s of the school.

**Voila! I hope you guys like it! Please review, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been longer than usual for my new chapters, but I was writing another fic. A lot of angst at the end in this chapter. And a lot of cursing in the middle.**

The end of sophomore year. When everything came crashing down. May 3rd started off as an average day. Brittany and Santana strutted through the hallways while people stared in envy. Everything was going perfectly fine until… well, it happened.

4th period English, one of the many classes Brittany and Santana had together. It was one of those classes where you didn't have to do anything, and you'd pass the class no problem. Because the girls were just the type to "have some fun", they ran outside without the teacher noticing. They started running and laughing at the same time down the school hallways, being in the most energetic mood they have been in in a while. The day before, they won nationals for cheerleading, and it seemed like the whole squad was still trying to believe that they won, which caused this hyper feeling. They held hands, running, giggling, until they ran into the girl's bathroom, the one that no one ever went in because it wasn't near any classes.

"Britt, britt, oh my god, we should just do this everyday," Santana laughed, almost out of breath.

"Totally, S. And we could just go outside and run through the grass, like we don't care about ANYTHING!"

Santana nodded in agreement, and she started to tickle Brittany on the stomach.

"Stop, stop San! You know how ticklish I am!" Their laughing fit grew, and they were so glad they weren't near anyone. Hell, they didn't even care at all. They were having the best time in their lives, ever since middle school.

The giggling began to settle down, and they looked into each other's eyes. _Damn,_ Santana thought. _Brittany looks so hot right now, with her hair messed up and all. And those eyes, fuck, those eyes. _

Before they could say a single word, their lips smashed into each other. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair as Santana put her hands on the blonde's hips. She opened a bathroom stall with her lips still locked with Brittany's. Everything was going so fast, hands were everywhere. It was so messy, but so _damn pefect_, and they never wanted to stop. Their long hair was already out of it's usual tidy ponytail, and their cheerios costumes were unzipped. Even though they could do this all day, they had to stop; they could barely breathe. The two girls separated, gasping for breath. _What the fuck just happened?_, the girls thought.

"Oh-oh my god, B, what the _hell."_ Santana's voice had a tone that showed her confusion of what just happened, but that she definitely wanted more.

"I-I don't know San all I know is that I want you, only you, I don't care, I just wanna do that all day and—"

"_Fuck._ Do you realize what just happened? Brittany, we haven't done that in five years. Hell, we haven't done that _ever_. Yeah, I do agree, it was awesome, but_ shit_, we have boyfriends and we're not even gay and—"

"Yes we are. You don't remember it, do you? That night at the beach house?"

Santana stood there with a miserable expression on her face. "No, Britt, of course I do. That's the only day I remember everything clearly, and the other one being the day we met. I don't know why I said that, we've just pretended for nearly five years and, _god_ I feel so fucking stupid for faking it all these years."

"Don't say that, S. You're smarter than the whole school, you know that."

"No, Britt, it's just that every day after school in middle school I would cry like no other and just tell my mom that I was stressed, but really it was you I would cry about. And then high school started and I nearly forgot about the whole thing but that one night at the beach, that stayed in my mind forever."

"Wait, you were sad, too? I would go to my mom and tell her everything about you and how I wanted you so badly and I would sob so much and I _hated _it. I still do, San. I still cry myself to sleep, because I just want you in my arms, or by my side, and say that I'm yours and that you'll love me forever and I hated acting like I'm straight and having stupid boyfriends and being popular and all that shit. All I needed was you, then I'd be the happiest girl alive." A single tear began to stream down the blonde's pale face, and it looked like it was about to happen with Santana as well.

"Oh my god, B, I'm so fucking sorry for everything I did. For saying that I couldn't stand the people. We could've gone through it together. Yeah, maybe we wouldn't be the same bitchy popular girls that everyone bows down to, but we'd have each other. And that's all that really matters. And for all five years, I've loved you more and more each day. I was just too afraid to tell you in the state we were in. Everything seemed like it was perfect, but it really wasn't. Britt, please come back."

The girls were now fully crying, just outside the bathroom stall. "Santana, I love you. More than anything in this world. More than Bernie. And all I want for the rest of my life is to be with you, so yes. I'll come back."

"But we can't immediately go out, we need to take things slower, it's been five years, remember?"

"Well how, S?"

"I have just the idea."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Santana was in Brittany's room, sitting on her bed, just like the old days. The days she wished would come back, but knew that it would take more than a single snap to get back.

"Okay, Britt, so my idea is that we should sing together. In glee club."

"Really? Wow, I've never sung a duet with someone before. I've never actually sung more than background in glee. Yeah, San, that'd be awesome."

"Well, we should practice, right?"

Before they got up to even think of the song choice, they leaned in to give a soft, gentle kiss to each other. It felt like they were floating, or maybe in heaven. It was the same funny feeling they got in their stomachs once they finally realized they loved each other.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

A week after, Brittany and Santana sat next to each other in glee club, closer than they usually sat.

"Alright, guys! It's time to pick songs for regionals. I have the perfect idea, maybe another Journey song we haven't sang yet, but I'll let some of you guys come up with ideas. Well, any ideas?"

Santana's hand shot up, being the first to rise.

"Okay, Santana?"

"Mr. Schue, it's lovely how you're already worrying about regionals which is in more than two months, and how you're trying to do the disaster of Journey, it really is charming. But Britts and I need to sing a duet. Not having to do with regionals, just for expressing. You okay with that?"

"Um, sure, go ahead. Please welcome Santana and Brittany to the stage!" They got up out of their seats, and grabbed two stools stacked next to the piano.

"Puck, do you have your guitar?"

"Yeah, I got it right here." Santana motioned her hands to tell Puck to come down with his guitar.

She said quietly, "You know Bon Iver, right?"

"Yeah, I know a couple of songs, don't worry, I got it covered."

Puck started to play the chords of a song, but Santana stopped him.

"Now let me get one thing straight. Before we sing this song, Britt and I have to tell you that you can't judge us, and that it will stay in this room until further notice. Clear?"

Most of the fellow members nodded.

"Okay, Puck, hit it."

The soft chords of _Skinny Love_ began to sound the room. Brittany began to sing the first verse.

_Come on skinny love just last the year. _

_Pour a little salt you were never here._

_My my my, my my my, my my my my my. _

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

No one quite understood the song yet, but Puck had an expression on his face that said he knew. Then, suddenly, Santana's voice entered the song.

_Tell my love to wreck it all. _

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. _

_My my my, my my my, my my my my my. _

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

Both voices joined for the chorus of the song.

_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine._

_And I told you to be balanced and I told you to be kind._

_And in the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind._

_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be owning all the fines._

A lot of the glee club had figured out the meaning after deep pondering, and a look of cuteness but sympathy washed over the crowd.

Brittany began singing by herself again.

_Come on, skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere._

_My my my, my my my, my my my my my._

_Sullen load is full; so slow on the split._

The chorus began again with both Brittany and Santana singing.

_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine._

_And I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind. _

_Now all your love was wasted, then who the hell was I?_

_Now I'm breaking at the britches, and at the end of all your lines._

Santana finished the last verse of the song.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on, skinny love. _

_My my my, my my my, my my my my my._

_My my my, my my my, my my my my my._

Puck strummed the last chord of his guitar, and decided to stay where he was and review all of the things that just happened.

The rest of the club applauded loudly, even some (Rachel and Tina) gave them a standing ovation.

Tears were running down Brittany and Santana's faces. They both stood up, and Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "I love you." They embraced, and their hug was the strongest it had ever been since 6th grade. It seemed like everything was going to go back to normal, but they would never know what was in for the next couple of weeks.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany dragged Santana into an empty classroom, ready to say more words than she would usually say at a time.

"S, that song we sang, oh my god, that was perfect. That was the best idea you've ever thought of, unless if you count the one where you said we should get back together. Well yeah, anyways, I think it's time to come out. For the second time. Maybe not right this second, but I know we're headed on the right track. We know that glee club accepts us, and yeah, there are some jerks, but they can't be _too_ bad, can they? I know what's kind of happening to Kurt right now, he's getting bullied a little bit, but we can handle it. Together. So what do you say, S?"

Santana was so overcome with love, she couldn't say much. "Okay."

"Aww, San, I love you so much." They shared a short sweet kiss, but before they could separate, a big jock with a huge head appeared. The girls had no idea what was going on until he was only a foot away from them. They smelled the disgusting stench reeking from Karofsky, opened their eyes, and reality hit them like a bullet.

"I knew it. I just _knew _it. I knew you fags were getting it on! Did you think I forgot that day in middle school? I knew it wasn't a phase. You really are a pair of useless dykes! Well guess what, this isn't going to last much longer. I have two choices for you. You can go along, don't make out in front of my sensitive eyes ever again, and I'll let you go. Or you can continue your lesbian session, and I'll bring out something more than the fist of fury. I don't think you little girls wanna know what that is."

Santana thought, _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why isn't he expelled yet?_ She first was going to run away, but she couldn't do that to Brittany or herself. So she decided to speak up while Brittany stood far behind with a terrified expression on her face.

"Karofsky? You again? What is your fucking problem? Why can't you just deal with it? Some girls love other girls, get the fuck over it! Oh, do you think I'm afraid of you? Did you know that I have razorblades in my hair? Yeah, just all up in there. I don't think you wanna mess with me."

"You went _way_ too far, Lopez." Karofsky began to pull something peculiar out of his pocket, soon after revealing a small gun. Brittany began to cry, and Santana just gasped in fear. He pulled it completely out and put it in a shooting position. "I told you I had something more than my fist. Now, you either run away and _never _do your faggot acts again, or you can stay, and deal with the consequences. Your choice."

Brittany had the instinct to run, but Santana stopped her. "Don't worry, B. I'll take care of this." Brittany always trusted Santana, so she just nodded, and went to the very back of the classroom so she wouldn't have to deal with all this drama.

"Now listen, cave man. You should back away right now and put the gun down. We didn't do anything wrong, and you must be going crazy to even think of bringing that thing to school. And remember, I can beat the living hell out of—"

*bang*

A bullet was racing towards a running Santana, but it was too late, it went through her arm. A terrible pain went through her whole body, her trying to yelp in pain but nothing escaping her mouth. Suddenly, everything went white, and the last thing she could hear was the hysterical sobs of a girl._  
><em>

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY LIFE**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Did you like the attempted make out scene yeah that's as far as it's going for me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been more than 10 days since I've last updated. I've been super busy with school work, and I know that you guys hate me for giving you a cliffhanger and not updating quickly! But don't worry, here's chapter 7!**

Brittany collapsed to the floor, sobbing the hardest she has ever cried in her whole life. She tried to glance over at the unconscious Santana with blood dripping out of her arm, but she couldn't take it. She couldn't stand having Santana out of her life; she was Brittany's everything. And just the thought of it killed her inside.

Karofsky had already escaped, just like he did last time. Brittany didn't have the energy to chase after him, or even yell for help. Just as she attempted to let out a loud call, she realized the room she was in was where glee club took place. She looked at her watch through her uncontrollable tears, and the blurry numbers made out 3:29. Glee club was supposed to meet in ten minutes. That was way too long to leave Santana here.

She again tried to call for help through her muffled cries, but was interrupted by a click of the door. She heard a couple of footsteps, a sound that sounded like books dropping to the floor, and a loud gasp.

The devastated blonde looked up slowly to find a shocked Rachel standing in front of her. The short brunette looked at Brittany's blood-red eyes and her tear stained face, and said, "Oh my god, Brittany, what the hell happened?"

Brittany was in too bad of shape to even begin to say a single word, so instead, she started weeping even harder this time.

"Oh, okay, try to calm down, you can tell me after I tell someone about this. But first, I need to know who did this to Santana."

"K-karofsky," Brittany said, crying hysterically.

"Of course it was him," Rachel muttered. She then said a bit louder, "I'll be back in no time." She ran out the door to grab an adult.

_How could Karofsky do this?_, thought Brittany. _She did nothing wrong, we did nothing wrong. I just want my honey back, I want to kiss her and hold her, I want to love her. We just got together, and now this happens._

She stared at Santana's motionless but beautiful lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. She began to lean towards them, but Rachel disrupted the kiss.

"Mr. Schuester called 911, the ambulance should be here in less than two minutes," Rachel said, out of breath.

"O-okay," Brittany cried.

"Do you wanna talk about it now, or…?" asked Rachel.

She nodded, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I want to talk to her before they take her away."

"Okay, go ahead." Rachel slowly walked out the doorway to leave the couple in peace.

Brittany began to talk. "Santana, I'm so fucking sorry for Karofsky. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to die. You deserve to be alive, and to be loved. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and you deserve to get hugs and kisses from me. It's not fair for you to get any of this shit. S, I love you so much, and please, _please _don't die."

Nothing. Santana's body still lay frozen. Not even her eye twitched, or her finger slightly moved.

A group of four paramedics came rushing in the room with a stretcher. Before they picked her up, one of them asked, "Where was she shot?"

"In the left arm, I think," Brittany answered quietly. The man nodded, and he put Santana on the stretcher with the help of the other paramedics, and immediately put pressure to the wound. They scurried out the door as fast as they could.

Brittany stared at Santana with miserable eyes until she was no longer visible, and tears began to spill down her face all over again.

Rachel walked in the room once the paramedics left the building. She sat in her usual seat and said, "Hey, glee isn't today, so I thought you could talk about it with me."

It was one of those moments when Brittany wanted to spill every single feeling and secret her body could hold to someone she rarely talked to. She nodded, then slowly trudged to the chair next to Rachel.

"I have to start from the beginning. The very beginning," Brittany said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Since 2nd grade."

Rachel sighed because she would be here for hours and not fit in her daily singing practice, but she knew how terrible Brittany felt, and she couldn't stand seeing _some _people upset.

"Okay, go ahead, Brittany." Rachel prepared herself for the next couple of hours she would be sitting.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Two and a half hours later, Brittany finally finished her life story with Santana. Rachel had just heard how the girls met, when Brittany knew Santana was the one, when they confessed their love for each other, when they broke up and got back together, and what had just happened with Karofsky. She thought she was the one going through a ton of shit with all of the Finn drama, but she was proved wrong.

"Wow, Brittany, you don't deserve this, Santana doesn't deserve this," Rachel said sympathetically.

"No, it's just that I love her _so_ much, and how could somebody be _so fucking _stupid—"

Her hysterical cries stopped her from saying anything more. Rachel began to pat Brittany's back, hoping that this would comfort her at least a little. "It's okay, Brittany, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure that Santana will be fine in a week, I'm positive. Shh, don't cry, it's okay."

The soothing words began to make Brittany feel a little better, but all the terrible possibilities soon crowded in her head. "B-but what if she _isn't _okay? What if she, if she—" She broke into an even more frantic set of sobs. Just the thought of the word she couldn't even begin to say shattered her heart in a thousand pieces. No, not just her heart. Her whole body.

Rachel _hated _seeing Brittany this upset. She was usually the happiest member of glee club, and now it was just weird seeing the most cheerful one depressed. She was trying her hardest to make the blonde have the slightest smile on her face, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Rachel looked at the clock in the room, and realized she had to be home for dinner in 15 minutes.

"Look, Brittany, I have to go because my dads said to be home for dinner, but I really hope Santana gets better, as well as your relationship. Good luck." The brunette smiled sympathetically, but to no avail, Brittany still looked like her life was over. Rachel walked out the door while Brittany sat alone in the chair, silently sobbing, hoping that Santana would come in the room, tell her she loved her, and kiss her.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

The next day was hell. No, it was hell times a million. Brittany had never been this sad in almost ten years. She slugged through the hallways, lifeless, with a dismal expression on her face. She wasn't even wearing her cheerios costume; she was too depressed to even put that simple costume on. Instead, she wore one of Santana's old sweatshirts she had grown out of and sweatpants. She was a bit mad at herself for wearing one of Santana's hand-me-downs (just the scent of her made her cry), but she needed something like her to get her through the day, or at least attempt.

The blonde didn't make eye contact with anyone, and no one seemed to notice. The only people who knew about the sudden event with Santana was glee club; Rachel found it appropriate to tell them and no one else. Karofsky didn't show up today. Brittany thought that either he got expelled or he was too afraid to go to school. At least she didn't have to deal with that asshole.

At random times of the day, she would burst into tears, and she had to run to the bathroom if she didn't want to get yelled at. And she definitely didn't want to get yelled at in this condition. The main reason for her sadness is that the hospital had not called Brittany. Santana's mom hadn't even contacted her. She had no clue where Santana was, what she was doing, and, oh god, if she was alive or not.

It was the first time in eight years that Brittany brought Bernie to school. Once she realized that Santana would never leave her, she didn't need Bernie. But now, who knew what would happen to her Sanny? Bernie was the only thing to put a slight smile on her face, but it would only last a couple of seconds. Santana was her other half; how was she supposed to survive?

Around 5th period, Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She went to the clinic and the nurse believed her when she said she had a cold, so she drove home, listening to her playlist named "My Everything". It was obviously about Santana. Why had she chosen such a sad playlist while driving? At some points, she couldn't even see the road because her tears blocked her vision.

After 30 minutes, which should've been 10, she finally arrived home, so excited to run up to her room and cry to Bernie. Her mother asked her why she was home so early, and Brittany didn't even bother to say a single word to her mom. Mrs. Pierce was extremely confused; her daughter _always_ told her everything. Instead of trying to talk, she let her daughter run upstairs. She suddenly realized what kind of pain Brittany was experiencing.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

"_Brittany, wake up! Someone very important is on the phone for you! Come downstairs!" _

_Brittany glanced at her clock, which said 2:33. She had been sleeping for two hours already. She slowly walked down the stairs, wondering who could be on the phone. Mrs. Pierce handed her daughter the phone, and she put the phone to her ear._

"_Brittany?" was the first thing to come into the blonde's ear once the phone was in contact with it. She knew that voice from anywhere. Her glum expression immediately turned into a cheerful one, and her smile was almost too big for her face._

"_San, is this you? OH MY GOD, it's you!" Tears were pouring down Brittany's face, but this time they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Was this a dream?_

"_Yeah, Britt, it's me! I was only out for a couple of hours, but they wouldn't let me call you until the next day. I'm perfectly fine, and I'm ready to come home!"_

_No. This couldn't be real. But Brittany was too oblivious to realize anything._

"_Oh, Sanny, I missed you so much! I was so scared that you might've… might've, you know, you wouldn't come back. But now I have you back! S, I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you're okay."_

_Santana's voice suddenly turned into a more serious and confused tone. "What? Brittany, I'm not okay. I'm not coming back. You're going crazy. I'm actually never coming back. Karofsky killed me yesterday. I have no idea what got into your head that I was going to be alright."_

_What the hell was happening? Why was Santana talking like this? "No, San, you just said you're back, what are you talking about? NO, stop lying. You're coming back today, and I'll be able to hug and kiss you and, if you aren't lying, how are you talking to me right now? No, stop it!"_

"_Brittany, I'm dead. You'll have to deal with it and find another woman to love."_

_The tears of joy turned into scared and miserable ones. "NO, STOP! San, you're supposed to love me, and now you're gone, just, no, come back! You're not -"_

_Brittany tried to say one other word, but nothing came out. Soon, everything went black, and—_

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

"Brittany? What's going on up there? Why are you screaming?" Mrs. Pierce ran upstairs to see a frightened girl in her bed, looking like she just experienced a nightmare.

"Mom, mom! I just had the worst nightmare, Santana came back but then she said she was dead, and I'm so scared, mommy!" Brittany cried.

The comforting mother sat on the bed and hugged her daughter. "Shh, calm down. It was just a nightmare, everything's going to be okay."

"No, mom, it isn't! I bet Santana _is _dead, the hospital is just too scared to tell me!"

"No, honey, calm down. She'll be fine, I promise."

"Then why haven't they called back ye—" The ringing of a telephone interrupted her sentence.

Brittany picked up the telephone.

"Hello, is Brittany Pierce here?"

"Yes, this is me."

"This is Lima Hospital, and we have some very sad news for you."

**Don't hate me. Cliffhangers are my life. And it'll also probably be a while until I update next. It doesn't HAVE to be sad, I mean, there are chances that aren't too bad. But you'll have to find out til next chapter. Hey, you should review. They make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger AGAIN and not updating more quickly. I'm bad with that. But if you want to know what happened with Santana you'll have to keep reading. And I barely know anything in the medical field so bare with me if the things I write are unrealistic. And you guys hate me, right? Oh, one more thing, the part where it's in first person, that's Santana thinking. Chapter 8!**

"What? WHAT IS IT?" _No. This couldn't be happening. Now now. It was just a dream, it's not actually going to happen. Everything was going to be okay._

"Brittany, I'm afraid to tell you that—" Her hysterical cries stopped the doctor from continuing the possibly tragic news.

"NO! This isn't possible, this isn't happening. This _can't _be happening!" Brittany's sobs were getting heavier and heavier. Mrs. Pierce was trying her best to comfort her devastated daughter.

"I haven't even said anything yet. Brittany, calm down," the doctor said in a soothing voice.

"I _know _what happened, okay! You don't have to put me in more misery!" She had never been this mean or aggressive. But this was different case. She had lost her Sanny.

The realization finally hit the doctor. "Brittany, oh god, you didn't think Santana was _dead_, did you?"

The blonde was confused. Not just confused. _Extremely _confused. She _didn't _lose her Sanny? She was okay? Her tears suddenly stopped, but she was still mad because there was some type of sad news she didn't know about.

"Wait, she's _not _dead? She's alive?"

"Yes, of course she's alive. Do you think that one shot in the arm could kill a healthy teenage girl?"

"Well… yes. But thank god she's okay. Wait. If she's alive, then what's the sad news?"

The doctor's slightly cheerful tone quickly turned into a gloomy one. "Well, Brittany, I just said she was alive, not okay. She's still breathing, but…" he took a reluctant pause, "She's in a coma. If she hadn't been so shocked from the shot, or if the gun had been a little weaker, she'd be perfectly fine. But it's just the small things that can cause huge devastations. I'm _so _sorry. You can come to visit her in a week, though. It's too early to let just best friends visit."

Brittany's cries returned, this time harder, because she now knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to hear Santana's voice in a while, or kiss her, or do anything. She even had to wait a week until she could talk to her, even hold her.

"Oh my god," was all the words Brittany could say at the moment. She felt traumatized, even though she knew beforehand that something bad would happen.

All she wanted to do right now was look at Santana's beautiful face. But she had to wait a whole week, just because she was only her best friend. Then, it hit her. She was more than her best friend. Santana obviously didn't tell her mom about how she and Britt 'kind of' got back together. That counted as a significant other, right?

"Wait, I _don't _have to wait a week until I can see Santana."

Both the doctor and Mrs. Pierce questioned, "Why?"

"Because I'm her girlfriend!"

Brittany told her mom _everything_, including the face that right before she got shot, she and Santana decided to tell everyone that they were girlfriends. Mrs. Pierce's face turned into one that said _oh, yeah_, but the doctor was still confused.

He said, "Wait, you and Santana are _dating_?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, dear god, no. Just Mrs. Lopez said you two were only best friends."

"I know exactly why. Earlier in our life, we were dating, but then we didn't want to deal with the consequences, so we decided to just be friends. Just a week ago, we decided to start dating again. Mrs. Lopez knows that we love each other; just Santana didn't tell her that we're girlfriends again. We actually decided right before she… you know, got shot, to tell everyone again."

"Oh, okay, I understand. Well since you count as her "significant other", you're allowed to see her right this second, actually. I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding."

Brittany's day brightened just a little bit, because she'll be able to see Santana right now. To see her face, to touch her flawless skin, to talk to her. She could even sing to her.

"Okay, I think I'm going to see her right now, so bye!" She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door, without saying a single word to her mother.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany ran into Lima Hospital, ready to see Santana.

"Excuse me, may I see Santana Lopez?" asked Brittany.

"It depends… wait one second." The front desk lady scrolled on her computer, found Santana's file, and said, "I'm sorry. You'll have to wait a week until you can see her."

"But I'm her girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry, sure, you can see her right now then. She's in room 203."

The blonde ran to the elevator, jumped in, and pressed floor 2. Once she arrived, she darted out, and began to look for room 203. Once she had found it, she slowly opened the door, a tiny bit scared of what she was going to see.

The first thing that Brittany saw was her hair. Her beautiful, black, silky hair. Then came her olive skin, then her eyelids, eyelashes, nose, mouth, cheeks, ears, and finally the rest of her body. She was beautiful. There were many tubes connected to her body, but that didn't affect her gorgeousness. Even if she wasn't conscious, it was the best thing Brittany had ever seen in her life for the past day.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" questioned Mrs. Lopez, sitting in the chair right next to Santana. Her face was tearstained with a little bit of mascara running, and her eyes were blood-shot. She was definitely crying.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Lopez. Santana never told you that we got back together, we had actually just decided right before… you know. And I count as her significant other, so here I am!"

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Lopez sounded exhausted and depressed. Brittany couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through. She was close to the same pain, but a mother and daughter is the closest relationship there can be. Well, at least that's how Brittany learned it.

"Hey, do you mind if I speak to her, in private?" Brittany asked.

The latina replied, "Yeah, sure." She slowly got up off the chair, and exited the room. Brittany took her place.

"Hey, San. It's me, Britt. I know that you probably can't hear me right now, but here it goes. S, I'll never forgive Karofsky for what he did. Even if you didn't die, you still got hurt really badly, and no one deserves that. Not even him, no matter how much you want to kill him. It doesn't make sense for someone to do that _just _because you love me. But, there are people like that in this world, so we have to deal with them. And no matter how many people try to hurt you, I'll always be there for you. I know, I could've stopped him last night, but I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. And now you're in a coma, and I feel like I ruined everything. But don't cry, baby, because I'll always be there for you, even if I'm a little too late. Because I'm here for you right now. And darling, I love you more than anything in the world. More than my mom, my dad, Bernie, Glee club, everyone. You're my other half. I can't survive without you. I was so scared that you'd die, and how I was going to be able to live. And now that you're alive at this very second, it seems like things are going to be okay. But what if they're not? Don't worry; I'll make sure they are. I'll make sure you're treated like the queen. No matter if you're in a coma or not. I'll make sure they give you your favorite food, dark chocolate, even if it has to be through a tube. Okay, I think I'm going to sing to you, I hope this makes you feel better."

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Brittany began to cry, her tears falling on Santana's sheets.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you hope_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**~~ooo00ooo~~**

Oh my _god_. I've never felt this pain before. Oh my _fucking god_. What the hell just happened? Why can't I move my arm? Why can't I move my whole body? And why can't I speak? I hear someone crying, oh, I think that's Brittany. Wait. Why is she crying? Is it because I'm hurt? No, why can't I tell her everything's going to be okay? _Why_? I hate it when she cries.

Now she's talking to me. Wait, Karofsky? He's the one that hurt me? Of course it was him, that bastard. No, Britt, I love you even more, but I can't talk! I'm trying! I just want her to know everything. And I just want her to know I'm okay, but I'm really trying to open my eyes, or twitch my leg, but it's just not working.

Oh god. Now somebody's picking me up. _Please _don't tell me I'm going to the hospital. I hate that place. And I still hear B crying, no, please _don't _cry, B.

Too late. I'm already here. And I think Mama just came in, she's crying like no other. Dear _god, _this is weird. She never cries. Damn, that pain just came back. And it hurts like no other.

Someone I don't know is talking. Probably a doctor, or something. I don't care about the doctors. I just want my Britt Britt. Where the _fuck _is she?

No, Mama, Britt _can _come! She's my girlfriend, remember? Uggh, why can't I speak so she can hear me! I want Britt to hug me, anything. Maybe talk to me, or even sing to me.

The doctor's gone. All I hear is Mama sobbing quietly next to me. Then, I realize I have tubes connected to me _everywhere_. This is weird. I just want to talk, run to Brittany, and get away from this hell.

Wait, it's already morning? Wow. Well, my arm hurts even more, and I'm alone. I hope that doctor called Britt and she said we were girlfriends. She would do that, right?

The door clicks open, wait, is it B? Please tell me it's B! Shit. It's just Papi. I hear his voice, he's yelling at Mama for some weird reason. Can you guys fight somewhere else, for god's sake? They both leave soon after, and just a minute later, I think, Mama came back in the room, just by herself. She still cries. Why hasn't she said anything to me yet? _Oww, _my arm hurts so much, it feels like a shark is biting it or something.

Then, the door clicks open again. Please don't be Papi. Wait, it's not. I don't hear the click clack of his fancy shoes. I hear the sound that sneakers make when running. Could it be? It is. I hear Mama say Brittany, and then I hear her voice. Her beautiful voice that I've been wanting to hear for the past day. But she's telling Mama how we're together, yeah, I should've told her that sooner. But thank _god _she's here.

_Yes_. Mama's gone. It's only Britt. This is what I need. I _still _can't speak? Uggh. No, Britt, it's not your fault. Don't you _dare _say that it's your fault. And oh. Now I get it. I'm in a coma. Why can't I tell you how much I love you? Because I love you _more_.

I hear her beautiful, soft voice begin to sing. This is what I want. But around the middle, I feel tears. No, Britt, please don't cry. Not again. I'll be okay, baby, don't worry. Well, I hope I'll be okay.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany visits Santana every day. She misses half of school for two whole weeks. Her mom doesn't care. She knows how important Santana is to her.

She also sings a different song to her every day. She hopes that maybe they'll wake her up, but nothing has happened yet. She hasn't slightly moved any part of her body yet.

When Brittany's at school, it's hell. She doesn't talk to anyone, she never does her homework, she doesn't even eat there. She only eats at the hospital because that's where Santana is.

She cries herself to sleep every night, and her dreams all consist of what would happen when Santana wakes up, or their future. Sometimes they're nightmares, like if Santana never woke up.

The last day of school was particularly different, though. That day, she didn't even go to school at all because she felt terrible. But of course, she went to room 203 to see Santana.

The doctor said, "Oh hey, Brittany. You're here earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I don't feel like school today, so I decided to skip it overall."

"Okay."

Brittany sat in the chair right next to Santana. The doctor left, knowing that she wanted it to be private.

Brittany already had a song prepared for her, so she began to sing.

_Love of mine someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
>Just our hands clasped so tight<br>Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

_Catholic school is vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me  
>"Son fear is the heart of love"<br>So I never went back_

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<p>

You and me have seen everything to see  
>From Bangkok to Calgary<br>And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
>The time for sleep is now<br>It's nothing to cry about  
>'cause we'll hold each other soon<br>In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark

She finished the last note of the song, and stared at Santana's eyes. They began to slightly flutter.

"Santana?"

**YAY CLIFFHANGERS! That's all I do, right? First, you didn't think I was actually going to kill Santana, did you? I would never do that. I'm not **_**that **_**mean. Did I choose good songs? The first one is Fix You by Coldplay, and the second one is I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I made that last one happy. And I'm **_**thinking **_**about adding only a few more chapters to this fic. Like, maybe 3-4, or even less. And if I do only add a few more, they **_**probably **_**won't be angsty or sad, but no promises! But that's not for sure, I may have some crazy idea and add 10 more chapters. But even if it does end, don't worry, I'll still be writing Brittana fanfiction. I might even write another one that has to do with this one, maybe. So enjoy it while it lasts! **

"Brittany? Is that you?" It was so weird feeling words come out of her mouth. She hadn't spoken in two whole weeks, and now… _this_.

"Oh my god, it's YOU!" Tears were streaming down Brittany's face. She knew she would get her Sanny back. She _knew _it.

Santana began to move each part of her body, feeling even weirder. She felt so stiff, and so confused. "What the fuck happened? And dear _god_, my arm hurts."

"Wait, San, I need to get a nurse," Brittany said quickly, still not believing her eyes. She didn't even have to call for one, a nurse came in right when she heard conversation.

"Oh, Santana's awake, that's what I thought. Now, Santana, it'll feel a little weird moving since you haven't moved in two weeks, and your arm should hurt a little. We're all so glad to have you back, and a doctor will be in here in 15 minutes to check on you. Brittany, keep her company."

"I just, oh my god, I still can't believe you're back. I thought you would never come back, and I dreamed of what life would be like without you, and it was _terrible_, but now I don't have to worry about that because you're here and everything's going to befine, and—"

"Okay, Britt. I get that you missed me. I actually heard you talking to me while I was in a coma, and I heard you singing, and it was _beautiful_, but I also heard you cry and I hated it. B, I hate it when you cry. I love you _so _much, and I wanted to tell you that when you told me about five times a day, but I couldn't, and I was scared that you thought I didn't love you back but I love you even more than you love me. But Britt, what actually happened and why does my arm hurt so fucking much?"

Brittany couldn't contain her tears now because she had finally heard Santana say she loved her after two weeks. That's all she wanted to hear, at least once, and now she heard it. _Finally_. "S, I'll _always _love you more. Oh, what happened. San, it's terrible, and you'll never forgive him. I'll never forgive him either. I bet he doesn't even know what happened to you. But do you remember the moment before you blacked out? Well, I pulled you into an empty classroom and told you that I was ready to come out. And you agreed, and then we kissed. Then of course, Karofsky had to come in and be a bitch. And you stood up for both of us and then he got really mad and pulled out a gun and shot you in the arm—" The recent flashback brought Brittany to tears. Yes, Santana was back, but that day would never go away.

"Oh, Britt, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry. It's okay, I'm here. I knew it was Karofsky, I heard you tell Rachel that he was the one that… shot me. But he did it because I love you? Ugh, I _hate _that guy. He really needs to go to hell. But, B, I'm here now, so everything's going to be okay. And I'll love you until the end of time."

Brittany's cries began to fade away as Santana smiled her beautiful toothy smile. She loved looking at her smile, it made her feel so happy inside. And seeing it after two weeks was the best thing she's ever seen. "I love you, too, San. And I'm so glad you're back."

A tall, slender man slowly opened the door and walked in. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, no, come in," said Brittany.

The doctor saw Santana's conscious face, and said, "Why, hello, Santana. How are you feeling?"

"Um, a little weird, I guess, but not too bad. Except that my arm hurts _a lot_, not a little."

"Okay, that's normal for people who just woke up from a coma. Actually, that's excellent. You'll be out here in three days. We would let you out earlier, but it's just the hospital rules. Here's some pain killers for your arm." He placed two pills on the desk, with a small cup of water. He walked out the room, finally leaving the two alone.

Santana looked over at the clock next to her. "Wow, it's already midnight."

"Wait, are you serious? I was supposed to be home an hour ago…"

"Just text your mom you had to spend the night. She won't mind."

"Okay." Brittany texted her mom quickly, and got in the bed with Santana. "I think this is against the rules, but fuck it." She put her arm around her girlfriend, and drifted into a heavy sleep.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Brittany walked to school happier than usual. She finally began to wear her Cheerio's costume, she had a smile on her face, and she actually made eye contact with people. She decided to get up super early without waking Santana this morning so she could make it to school on time.

By the end of the day, Glee practice finally arrived. She was one of the first people to walk in. She strutted into the room, seeing Rachel, Quinn, and Artie.

"You look unusually happy today, Brittany," said Quinn. Rachel and Artie agreed.

"Oh, well some exciting news happened last night."

"What is it?" Rachel asked excitingly.

"Santana… is awake!" The three people were shocked, but extremely happy.

"Wait, are you serious?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, she just woke up like that, and she's actually fine. Her arm hurts a lot, though, but she'll be back in three days!" Quinn and Rachel stood up to hug Brittany, feeling happy for her. But they weren't only happy for Brittany, they were happy for Santana, too. They were the few people in Glee club that actually loved Santana. Most everyone thought she was a bitch, but they just thought she was raised that way and added to her awesome personality.

Finn came in, confused by what everyone was so happy about. "Oh, Finn, guess what happened?" Rachel said.

"What?" He really didn't care what she had to say, the things that usually came out of her mouth were pointless and annoying.

"Santana woke up last night!"

"Oh, cool, I guess." Finn honestly _hated _Santana. Yeah, she was in a coma for two weeks, but he actually liked it better without her.

Brittany was confused by his dull mood. "Wait, Finn, why aren't you happy? My girlfriend just got out of a two week coma, and you seem sad."

"Wait, she's your _girlfriend_? When did this happen? And I honestly don't care about her, sorry to sound like a jerk."

Brittany was furious at Finn. How could he not care about her Sanny? Maybe she can be a little mean, but she was just in a coma, he has to be a little happy. "Yeah, didn't Rachel tell you two weeks ago? But really, why does everyone think she's a terrible person? She's not, and even if you don't like her, you have to feel some sympathy for her. How would you feel if you just got out of a coma, came to school, and everyone didn't care? Or even looked sadder?"

Finn just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

More people came in, as Brittany announced the news. Everyone actually looked ecstatic. It was just Finn who was being a douche about it.

When Mr. Schuester found out about Santana, he was elated. He needed her good voice for Nationals, and he also missed her.

Once Mr. Schue finished his daily lecture, Brittany raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing something? To sort of, get my feelings out in song?"

"Yeah, sure, the stage is yours."

Brittany said, "I know Santana's not here to hear this, but this is for you, Sanny."

_Something in the way she moves,  
>Attracts me like no other lover.<br>Something in the way she woos me.  
>I don't want to leave her now,<br>You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,_  
><em>That I don't need no other lover.<em>  
><em>Something in her style that shows me.<em>  
><em>I don't want to leave her now,<em>  
><em>You know I believe and how.<em>

_You're asking me will my love grow,_  
><em>I don't know, I don't know.<em>  
><em>Stick around, and it may show,<em>  
><em>But I don't know, I don't know.<em>

_Something in the way she knows,_  
><em>And all I have to do is think of her.<em>  
><em>Something in the things she shows me.<em>  
><em>I don't want to leave her now.<em>  
><em>You know I believe and how.<em>

She sang the last note of the song, and all of glee club cheered except for Finn.

"Wow, Brittany, that was amazing," said Kurt, while the others were in awe of her performance.

"Thanks! I'm glad you guys liked it!"

She sat back down, as Mr. Schue was babbling on about Nationals.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

_Finally. I'm finally back with people, not in a gross hospital room. I finally get to wear my own clothes, eat good food, and actually socialize. And see Britt even more_. The three days finally passed, and Santana was back at school. The night before, she was allowed to go home, and instead of going to her house, she went straight to Brittany's, almost like instinct.

"Hey, Britt. I'm _so _glad I'm out of that hell hole." She was sitting on Brittany's bed, like how they usually do when they're at each other's houses.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you're back. And you get to see everyone tomorrow; that must seem so exciting. And now I get to hold your hand at school!"

"I'm excited to do anything other than stay at that hospital, and of course I'll hold your hand tomorrow."

Instead of speaking, Brittany just smiled, and soon found herself kissing Santana for the first time in two weeks. They soon separated, smiling the biggest they ever have in two weeks.

"I _really _missed that," said Santana.

"Me too."

"Hey, I have something to tell you. I don't think I want to be part of the Cheerios anymore. But I'll only quit if you quit with me."

"Wait, why?"

"I just don't really find it that much fun anymore. And with Sue bossing me around forever, I'm tired of it. I was going to tell you before Karofsky came in."

"Oh. Well I haven't gone to practice in two weeks because I was so depressed about you, so I was actually thinking about quitting, too. I mean, we have glee club, and they actually appreciate us for who we are. I don't think we need cheerleading anymore."

"Yeah. Okay, so tomorrow, we'll both come to school in regular clothes, and we'll explain to Sue that we quit. Simple as that."

"Okay. Hey, I love you."

"Love you too, B."

The girls walked into school, holding hands, wearing different clothes for the first time in two years. Santana wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots, and Brittany wore a flowy skirt with a shirt that had a cat on it. People stared at them, but not in envy. Now, it was shock that Santana was back, and that they weren't Cheerios anymore. And for some, it was because they were holding hands.

The day went by better than they expected. Santana got a lot of "welcome backs" and hugs. There were barely any rude remarks, but they didn't care because they were in love and that's all that mattered. Santana thought that nothing bad was going to happen to either of them because the whole school knew what Karofsky did, and everyone was extremely sympathetic, well, besides Finn.

After a long day of classes, Glee club was finally here. Brittany and Santana, still holding hands, walked into the room, being one of the last people to arrive.

"Hey, Santana, it's _so _great to see you again! We all missed you a lot, and I'm so glad you're better!" said Rachel.

"Oh, hey, dwarf. Yeah, I missed you guys a lot, too. I'm doing better, my arm still hurts, but at least I'm here, right?"

The two girls walked to the back of the room and sat next to each other. Finn came, glaring at Santana.

"What is your problem, Tubs? I was just in a coma for two weeks and you glare at me? Yeah, you don't have to like me, but at least be a little bit more considerate of someone who was shot in the arm not that long ago." That was the most Santana ever said since she got out of the coma, and it felt _so _good.

Finn, obviously scared of Santana, grinned a fake smile, and started to talk to Rachel.

Kurt stood up without anyone seeing, and began to walk to the back of the room where Brittany and Santana were. He said softly, "Hey, I'm really proud of both of you guys. For not being afraid of you are and not being afraid to show it. I went through the exact same crap as you two, but you guys actually have someone. I didn't have anyone, and I still don't have anyone. Just be glad you have each other. You're lucky." They nodded, smiling, and Kurt quickly sat back down in his own seat. He obviously didn't want people knowing that he was talking to them.

Mr. Schuester finally walked in the classroom, and immediately saw Santana. "Santana, you're back! I'm glad you're feeling better, and we definitely need your voice for Nationals this year!"

"Thanks! But before you go ranting on about Nationals, can Britt and I sing something? Just to kinda get our feelings out because I've been in the hospital for two weeks?" asked Santana.

"Um… sure, go ahead."

The couple walked to the center of the room, and each sat on their own stool. They had been practicing the song every since Santana woke up. Brittany picked up a guitar and shocked everyone because _no one_ knew that she could play.

Santana began singing the first verse.

_Come with me, my love_

_To the sea the sea of love_

_I wanna tell you _

_How much I love you_

Brittany began the second verse.

_Do you remember when we met_

_That's the day I knew you were my pet_

_I wanna tell you_

_How much I love you_

Their voices joined on the last verse.

_Come with me, my love_

_To the sea the sea of love_

_I wanna tell you_

_How much I love you_

Although it was short, the whole crowd blew up in applause.

**Look, I didn't make it a cliffhanger! And it's happy! That's strange for me, right? The first song that Brittany sang is "Something", originally by the Beatles but I know the Jim Sturgess version more, and the second song that they both sang is "Sea of Love", originally by Phil Phillips and George Khoury, which I had NO idea (I literally just looked it up), I know the Cat Power version. I know for sure that next chapter will be the summer before junior year, but I was thinking after that one to make it an epilogue. Should I do that and make a sequel to this, or should I continue with the story? Please let me know via review or ask box (my tumblr link is on my profile)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I updated not too long ago and I'm updating today? That's unusual. But I had so many good ideas for this chapter, I had to immediately write it. This chapters going to be happy and fluffy, and there will be absolutely NO angst and sad stuff. I thought you guys needed a break from all those tears. Oh, and this chapter has a tiny bit of faberry, but if you don't ship it, it won't affect you at all.**

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>. Summer was here, and there would be no more drama. They were going to Brittany's beach house in South Carolina for a week, but this time, by their selves, NO adults. They both remembered the last time they went to the same beach. It was the summer before middle school, and that week was the most memorable week of their lives so far, considering the fact that it was the week they confessed their love for each other. But they wanted this week to replace that last time. They wanted to remember every detail even more than the week five years ago. They had so many things planned, but now, they could do _anything _since they were alone.

The trip began on June 29th. Santana picked up Brittany at her house, and they both prepared themselves for the long ten-hour drive. Santana had a "road trip" playlist made on her iPod, Brittany had tons of topics to talk about stowed away in her mind, and everything was going to be perfect.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Santana drove into the sand driveway, and remembered all of the memories that were in this house. They were all _perfect_, and she couldn't wait to add even more flawless memories.

The stepped out of the car, grabbed their suitcases, and walked in the door to the cozy beach house.

"Ahh, I remember this place just like I was here yesterday," said Santana.

"San, you've only been here for a week, and it's been five years."

"So? That week was the best week of my life."

Brittany giggled at her girlfriend, and imagined all the exciting things that could happen this week. It was just the two of them, they could do anything and no one would know a thing. Then, she remembered that not too far away, Rachel owned a house here and hse was up here this very second with Quinn.

"Remember that room we stayed in last time?" asked Brittany, and Santana nodded. "Well, we're not staying there. There's a whole other bedroom that has a queen sized bed, and _that's _where we're staying!"

Santana, exciting, nearly ran to the room with her suitcase. Brittany opened the door, and a huge bed and flat screen T.V. blinded Santana.

"Oh my god, YES. Actually, I don't even care, we could be sleeping in that other room and it wouldn't matter because I'm with you. But still, this room is _amazing_."

Brittany giggled, and said, "Yeah, isn't it the best? And same, I could be sleeping outside and I'd be fine as long as I was with you."

The girls put their stuff on the bed, and walked back to the kitchen. Before they could say a word, Brittany leaned Santana against the counter and kissed her soft lips. They separated, smiling.

"I'm _so _glad that I can do that to you whenever I want," said Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Hey, I have something perfect planned for dinner, do you wanna help me make it?"

"Sure."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

The couple finished their meals, smiling because it was so good but groaning because they were so full.

"Hey, B, I have an idea. We should watch a movie, just like we did five years ago."

"We should! And I have this really good one that I wanna watch, it's called the Notebook."

"Ooh, I've heard of it, but I've never actually seen it. Let's watch it!"

Brittany and Santana ran to the bedroom, and the blonde turned on the T.V.

"Oh, look, the Notebook is on in five minutes, we're lucky again."

Brittany got on the bed, where Santana already was, and moved closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey, San, just warning you, I'll probably cry. A lot."

"Oh don't worry, I've heard how sad this movie is, I'll probably cry harder than you."

The opening credits of the movie began, and both girls were in silence for the next two hours.

Once the movie finished, both were quietly sobbing, their faces already red from the tears.

"Britt, that' movie's so depressing, but so good!"

"I know, it's one of my favorites, but every time I watch it I burst into tears."

"Hey, B, I feel like we can relate to this story."

"How?"

"Okay, well, you're Noah and I'm Ali. We fall in love so quickly, but then something separates us, and in this case, me being afraid to come out. We're both so depressed, , but then I find this man who is perfect for me, even thought you'll always be the only perfect person for me. You still wait for me to come back, but I don't because the man asks me to marry him and my father approves of him, not you because he doesn't accept my sexuality. Then, one day, I realize you're the one for me. Not that guy. Remember that day in the bathroom? It's like when they realize they only need each other and kiss in the rain. Then, we love each other for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, yeah, that is true."

They both spent the next few hours talking about things, involving college, marriage, and just the future in general. Then, the topic came. It was way bigger than "their middle school crushes". It was _way _bigger than that.

"Hey, B, do you ever think about… sex?"

"Well, I haven't in forever because I'm with you, but it doesn't really mean anything, does it?"

"Actually, it does matter. I used to think that it was just something to do for fun, but it's really a way to connect with the person you love. I learned that from Gina."

"Oh, yeah. I never actually thought of it that way. It's true though. I feel so stupid for doing it with all those random guys. But now, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think I wanna do it with you. Because I love you."

Santana's breath almost stopped. "Wait, are you serious?" Was she actually thinking the same thing as her?

"Yeah, I mean, we've loved each other for five years, and we've been together for two months. I love you more than the world. What if something happens to us in the morning? If it does, we'll be okay because we finally gave ourselves to each other."

"Wow, Britt, I didn't know you wanted to do this, because I want to do it was much as you. I didn't want to pressure you, but if you actually want to? And right when I walked in this house, I _knew _tonight was going to be the night. You're my first love, and you'll always be my first love. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But Britt, I want to make sure you're ready. Are you sure?"

"Yes, San, I'm ready."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

_Oh my god, that was… amazing_, thought Santana as she waited for Brittany to wake up. _This has to be a dream._

Brittany's eyes fluttered, and the first thing she saw was her girlfriend's flawless face.

"Hey, beautiful," said Santana. The blonde's smile grew as she went over what happened last night in her head. It was the most perfect night she had ever experienced. "Why can't I stay here forever? It's so comfy, and I'm with you, and everything's _perfect_. Really, S. _You're _perfect."

"Well, guess what? We're at the beach, we can do anything."

Instead of speaking, Brittany moved closer to Santana so her lips could join with Santana's. "I love you, San." She smiled, and their naked bodies pressed against each other as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Two hours later…**

Santana glanced at the clock, which said 12:27.

"Oh, shit, Brittany! We were supposed to meet Rachel and Quinn at the beach 30 minutes ago!"

Brittany's eyes opened, and she was wearing a frown on her face. "Do we _have _to?" she whined.

"Yes. I would love to stay and snuggle, but they're probably furious right now. Come on, get up. Get your bathing suit on."

Brittany moaned, but she did as her girlfriend told her. She searched for her black ruffle bikini, the one she bought just for this trip.

"Hey, San, can you help me tie this?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana, already dressed in her red bikini, walked over to Brittany and tied the strings together.

Brittany turned around, revealing the front of the swimsuit to Santana.

"Do you like it? I bought it just for this trip!"

_Oh my GOD. Brittany looks so hot in that, why can't she wear this every day, oh dear god._

"Santana, did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah, it's cute. Do you like mine?"

"Yeah, I _love _it!"

The couple ran out of the room, grabbed a bag full of towels and other things, and was off.

They walked on the hot sand to the beach, and immediately saw Rachel and Quinn, lying on their backs, probably tanning.

Brittany ran up to them and greeted them. "Hey, sorry we're late, we, um…"

Santana saved Brittany. "We slept in."

Rachel and Quinn got up, and Quinn said, "We were so worried! But now you're here, time to have the best day of our lives!"

The four girls ran to the ocean, splashing each other, having the most fun they have ever had in years.

After an hour of playing in the ocean, the girls walked over to where their towels were and lay down to tan.

Santana started the conversation by saying, "So, I hear you two just started dating a month ago. How the hell did your parents let you come by yourselves?"

Rachel replied, "Well, a lot of convincing and paying for their trip to a cruise in the Caribbean for a week. Yeah, it's expensive, but anything for my Quinny!"

"Yeah, It was just my mom and I'm an only child, she let's me do anything. But how did your parents let you guys come, you've only been together a month more!"

Brittany said, "We've been going out far longer than two months. We've loved each other since the 6th grade, and we also went out in 6th grade too, remember? Plus, My parents don't even care. I'm still not really sure how San's dad let her go, though."

"Britt, remember? He doesn't even know. He's on a trip all summer, and Mama isn't going to tell him. He still doesn't know I'm gay, and Mama's known for five years already without letting a single word out to him."

"Oh, yeah. But I just wanted to tell you guys that you are the cutest couple _ever_!"

Quinn said, "Ha, thanks. I agree."

"Quinn!" The girls started laughing, and it was interrupted by a short, sweet kiss.

"Actually, B, I think that we're the cutest couple in _all _of Lima. Hell, we're the cutest couple in THE WORLD!"

Brittany giggled, and also kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey, so I say we head on back to Rachel's place and have a party! Yeah, it's only four people, but we sure do know how to have fun. You two, go to your house and grab everything you need *cough cough drinks cough cough* and we'll pick you up around 7. So actually, you guys have four hours. Are you up for it?" said Quinn.

Santana said, "Of course! What about you guys?" Brittany and Rachel nodded. Brittany swore that each night of this trip was getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look at that. I'm adding another chapter to go along with this one. Okay, none of you told me if I should continue the story for a while or add an epilogue after the next chapter and make a sequel. This time, you HAVE to tell me. Actually, you don't have to, but it'll make me happier. And, you have one more chapter until I <strong>_**have **_**to know if I'm continuing the story. The more who review, the happier the story gets!**

**Also, a lot of this chapter is parallel to chapter 3. That was intended.**

**And the sex part? Yeah, I'm not going ANYWHERE with writing smut. I couldn't write any, being straight, gay, or lesbian. That's not my profession.**

**Next chapter will also have some faberry, but not a lot. I actually have NO plans for next chapter besides the party, so maybe you should review to tell me what you want. PLEASE.**

**REVIEW. NOW. PLEASE. ****OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR CHILDREN.**


End file.
